Attraction
by Nellbell222
Summary: The first time they were drunk but after that, it was just a natural occurrence.


**A/N: Didn't finish the story sooo…..oneshot! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl! But I recently love the people who do!

**Attraction **

**By: Nellbell222**

**Dan: **

The first time Daniel Humphrey became attracted to Blair Waldorf; he was drunk. It was at an Upper East Side gala that his family had royally dumped him at and he was left alone with only the bar to keep him company. He was in the middle of his tenth gin and tonic when Blair came flouncing by in her blue Valentino dress and a pair of pumps. He smelled her Chanel No. 5 perfume, turned around and she stopped.

"Humphrey…are you drunk?" Dan could barely remember the next couple words he said but it was something along the lines of, no.

Blair huffed but stared at him which gave him the opportunity to stare right back at her. This was the first time he really looked at Blair Waldorf. He had always avoided eye contact from Queen B, but now…he sees a gorgeous, confident, and radiant girl.

Her brown hair was swooped up in a loose up-do, her hazel eyes were bright and flickering, her cheeks had a rose hue from the heat in the room or from the alcohol she drank, and her lips looked plump and slick with gloss. He became enticed with her lips and he remembered himself wanting to press his lips up against hers.

Then, the next thing he knows, he is waking up the next morning on the couch in the Van der Woodsen's living room with a splitting headache and a tingling in his left hip. He didn't know it then but it was from the attraction of the one and only Blair Waldorf.

**Blair: **

The first time Blair Waldorf became attracted to Daniel Humphrey; she was a tad tipsy. It was at an Upper East Side gala and she and Chuck had a fight so she was naturally alone. She was walking from her seat in the corner with Serena and saw Brooklyn sitting at the bar, clearly wasted.

She had noticed him becoming increasingly more distant from the Upper East Side since he started to date Vanessa Abrams and she hadn't really thought about him much but seeing him at the bar made her want to be noticed. She clomped her way past him and he turned around. She stopped walking and realized that he was more than wasted; he was overloaded.

"Humphrey…are you drunk?" He shook his head.

"No…I just had one beer, one scotch and maybe a couple whiskies."

She huffed, knowing that Serena was not going to help her out with him and Lily and Rufus were long gone. Then, she stared at Dan because, well, he was staring at her and she liked what she saw.

He was…**hot**.

Dan's hair had grown out and become quite curly, his dark eyes were sparkling, he looked tan from the sun he had gotten and to be honest, his clothes actually looked very sexy on him. His lips were glistening from the ever present alcohol on them and his breath had the intoxicating smell of liquor on it. Blair's head spun from her champagne and his hot breath on her face but that should not have been excuse for her feeling like kissing…Cabbage Patch.

Instead, she tugged on his arm and he stumbled off the chair, onto her, and their bodies were pressed at the sides. Blair helped him into the cab and sent him to the Van der Woodsen penthouse. As she saw the cab pull away from the curve, she touched her tingling right hip where Dan had just been plastered to.

**Dan: **

The second time Dan Humphrey was attracted to Blair Waldorf was just before their second movie date. The third was when they were on their fifth. The fourth was when he saw her heart break as Chuck gave his heart to yet another girl. The fifth was when his lips finally came crashing down on hers for the first time. The sixth was when they kissed for the second time. The seventh was when she came to his loft, in search of some comfort of knowing that even though she could lose everything, she could still have him.

**Blair: **

The second time Blair Waldorf was attracted to Dan Humphrey was when he came to her penthouse and asked her to another movie. The third was when they were on their fifth movie "date". The fourth was when his hand touched hers while trying to comfort her. The fifth was when her lips finally came crashing down on his. The sixth was when they kissed for the second time. The seventh was when she came to his loft, in search of some comfort of knowing that even though she could lose everything, she could still have him.

**Review! **


End file.
